The Past Can Change Everything
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: This sequel to And Now You're Gone has been requested by many people. You guys inspired me to write it so here it is. Trent has a flashback of Gwen and Him by a fire as Gwen was kicked off Tdwt.  WARNING! SPOILER!


Many people had asked me to make a sequel to And Now You're Gone, so here it is.

Trent's point of View.

Today was the day. The day to let everything sink in and let the fights begin. Gwen was kicked off, and was on her way to the resort right now. I was stoked to see her, but also at the same time, couldn't stand to see her face. She had hurt me, and she has no idea that she has. I walked into the sliding glass doors as the limousine brought my former love, now absolute lost love, to the resort. I couldn't face her. I couldn't face seeing her hurt me anymore.

For some reason, as I walked down the halls towards my room, I couldn't help but hear Gwen's sweet little laugh inside my head. Her voice of happiness lingered inside my head. It hurt, gave me a head ache. I was remembering a memory from before.. Before Gwen and I were dating, when Total Drama Island.

**flashback**

There we were, in the night sky, sitting back to back next to an open fire. Laughing, talking and making jokes. As I strummed a few cords on my guitar, Gwen brought out her sketch pad to draw. As she drew and I played guitar, I felt perfectly fine, there with her. Like we were the perfect mix of pie. I had moved my eyes back to see what she was drawing. She was drawing her and I, under a tree in the sunset, kissing.. I awhed and she then pressed the sketch pad to her chest and blushed.

"Trent! My drawings are private!" Gwen yelled in embarrassment.

"Awh, Gwen, what's the point in drawing if no one else is going to see them?" I replied, taking her in my arms for a sweet, warm hug.

Gwen blushed and said, " Well, there was this guy.. I really liked in 8th grade.. But he was a total jerk all the time. I thought he'd be different around me, since I was gothish like him," Gwen began to sob a bit and I squeezed her tighter. " I was totally wrong.. I used to show everyone my art. I would always get great compliments from people all around school. So one day, I thought I'd decide and show this boy a drawing that I drew of him and I.. When I walked up to him and poked his arm to get his attention, he glared at me and snarled, 'What do you want, emo mic emo pants?' That hurt me but I still showed him the piece of art that took me days to draw. He told me I was the furthest thing from a great artist, that my art was not worth the time looking at, or drawing. After that day, I decided never to let anyone else see my art.. Afraid I might get the same reaction from every human being." Gwen began to cry. I felt terrible. How could such a person be so rude to such a beautiful young woman!

I hugged her oh so tightly and said comforting words into her ears in a whisper to comfort her and make her feel better. I also rubbed my fingers through her teal and black locks and smiled. Gwen smiled back and giggled.

"I still wanna see those drawings Gwen, they can't be that bad," I chuckled and reached for her sketch pad.

Gwen stood up quickly with a small smirk on her face. Oh god her smirks were sexy.. "You'll have to catch me first, Trent!" She yelled out as she started running away quickly. I quickly got up as well and ran after her. We ran all around the camp. I chased her faster and every time I seemed to be catching up to her, she'd turn and twist in a weird way. After a while, I lost her. I still ran, cause, y'know, I'm a retard running with my eyes shut.

I rammed right into Gwen, kinda in a takleish way. We tummbled and rolled down a grass hill. When We stopped Gwen landed on top of me and we were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt. As we stopped laughing, we noticed how close our faces were really together and our lips were just an half inch away from each other. Gwen sat up and blushed with her hand over her mouth. She shook her head "no". I sat up and took her face in the palm of my hand, looking into a deep pair of dark greenish blue eyes. He eyes were all so mysterious... I smiled a soft smile as her as I caressed her face with my thumb. Then, I pulled her closer to me and landed my lips on her soft, teal-painted lips. The kiss only lasted a second and I pulled away. That was our real first kiss...

**flashback Ends**

As I popped out of that memory, I heard Gwen call my name. I turned around to see Gwen running my way to talk to me. I just turned away, running, tears rolling down my red cheeks. I slammed the door to my resort room behind me and started cussing. I didn't want to see her. I couldn't face her, and she expects me to just forgive her for what she did to me! No way! I may be a nice guy, but I do have a brain not to forgive someone who did this to me.. Who said she fell in love with me and then broke my heart.. Twice.. Not to the fact that the Aftermath is tomorrow and I'll have to be forced to see her. The last thing I ever want to see is her face.. The face that hurt me.. The face who acted innocent. The face that pulled us apart..

I laid on my bed and groaned into my pillow. I laid there for about 10 minutes before Gwen walked in slowly. She looked at my with puffy eyes, full of tears. Her face was still a tiny bit in allergic reaction, but she looked fine. She walked over to the edge of my bed and started rubbing my calf. It felt good, I couldn't lie, but I still angrily pulled my leg away and told her to leave. NOW. She didn't leave. This obviously showed me something was up with her, so I sat up and talked.

"G, Gwen.. Why are you here? I don't feel like seeing you.. At all.." I said, kinda sobbing.

"Well, Trent, I know you probably saw Duncan and I kiss.. Twice.. And you probably know I lied to you last season.. I'm kicked off Tdwt and I deserved it.. I don't deserve Duncan.. He's a jerk face.. I noticed this when he didn't do anything to stop my fall and he just smirked at me as I fell 3 thousand feet in the air. I realized.. How much-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"No. I don't want to hear you're little 'Apology'. I know you don't mean it. You just lost your love and now you're desparate. Go waste you're time else where." I stood up, walked to the door and opened it, signalling that as a sign Gwen should leave.

"No Trent.. I really do like you.. A lot.. I was just confused about my feelings.. I'm sorry, babe," Gwen said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. I felt terrible. I has yelled at her in her time of need. Im such a terrible person...

I then closed the door and sat down by Gwen, hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen.. I'd love to forgive you.. But you hurt me, badly. I don't know what it would take to mend my heart.. or yours.." I said as I rubbed Gwen's shoulders.

Gwen sobbed, "I'm so sorry Trent! I really am! Please believe me! Please!" Gwen cried, now begging for my forgiveness.

I sighed. "Gwen, I forgive you.. I believe you.. But, we're nothing else but friends right now, oka-" Gwen had kissed me on the lips.

I went wide-eyed and smiled in the kiss and kissed back. After a while, I licked her lips, wanting entrance to her mouth. She gave it to me. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back, tongues fighting for dominance. After a whiele of kissing, I pulled away, panting. I smiled and asked,

"What was that for?"

"Pay back for tackling me during Total Drama Island and sneaking yourself a kiss from me." Gwen winked and kissed my forehead. Now, I forgave her. If I was here, with Gwen in happiness, I'll never need anything else in this world. Soon all the discomfort of Gwen being around, all the sadness and darkness lifted out of me. I was not full of love and happiness and I could never be better.

The End~


End file.
